The invention relates to a base assembly for a column structure, particularly to an unanchored, simply-supported base assembly which is prevented from overturning by the weight of a vehicular tire pressing down upon a base plate of the base assembly, pressing the base plate against the ground or other datum.
The invention is particularly adapted for temporary support columns which would remain securely in place as long as the vehicle, which provides the tire which holds the base plate down, is stationary at the site. Typical uses for such a base assembly would be for columns holding signage or awnings adjacent to an automobile at an automobile show; for supporting a banner or display on a column adjacent an automobile at an automobile sale lot; for supporting a shelter over a boat residing on a trailer, the trailer providing the tires which hold down the base assembly which supports the columns of the structure, or for erecting a temporary shelter, such as a tent, adjacent to, or over, a vehicle.
Temporary columns for displaying signage or holding awnings or canopies usually require that the column base plates be staked or otherwise anchored into the ground. Also, guy-wires directed from the top of the columns to adjacent areas where they are staked into the ground are sometimes used. These type of anchoring systems are more difficult to use, especially where the ground is an asphalt or concrete surface where stakes can not be easily driven. The present invention provides a base assembly which requires no penetrations of such hard surfaces.